Meeting of the Chibis, aka 3 Uchihas and 1 blond
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Itachi takes his little brother to the park. AU first story of new series The Adventures of chibi!Sasuke and chibi!Naruto


**Title: Three Uchihas, One Blond, and the Horrors of Fan Girls**

**Series: The Adventures of chibi!Sasuke and chibi!Naruto**

Author's Note: First in a new AU series featuring big-brother!Itachi, chibi!Sasuke, and chibi!Naruto. Also, the Fourth Hokage defeated Kyuubi, so no seal and no mean villagers. Also, it is known that Naru is the son of the Fourth Hokage, so thus he's got his own fan girls. Whoopee for him, and fun for me.

Summary: Itachi takes his little brother to the park.

Itachi looked at his pouting little brother. It was just another day and Sasuke was training. At the moment, Sasuke was glaring at the wooden post ten feet away. The post was untouched, while the ground around it was littered with the kunai that were supposed to be in it. Sasuke glared at the kunai in his hand, trying to communicate with it to hit the post. Taking aim, he threw but missed again.

Taking pity on him, Itachi came forward. "Come on Sasuke, it's time for lunch." He shifted Kei* in his arms. Kei was the youngest Uchiha, only being about two or three years old. Kei had been adored by the whole Uchiha Clan, even though they didn't show it (cough**cough**emotionless drones**cough**cough).

Sasuke swirled, startled, but lost his balance and fell. Itachi couldn't help it, he started to laugh at the sight. The little Uchiha glared at him, but he laughed even harder. Even Kei joined in with little giggles. Sasuke stood with a huff and crossed his little arms. It wasn't that funny. Stupid big brothers. He sniffed and then smelled something burning. "Did you ruin the food again, Itachi."

Itachi stopped laughing and grimaced. It was true, he did it again. He was a great Shinobi, some called him a genius but he disagreed, but he couldn't cook to save his life. All he did was work hard to get better. Well, he admitted to himself that some of it was natural talent. But that didn't make him any better than any other ninja. That was the frame of mind that had been the fall of the Uchiha Clan.

Great, he thought about it again. That was why he was the one cooking, because a little over a month ago the whole clan but them had been destroyed by an unknown criminal. When it had happened Itachi had been in an everlasting argument with his father about joining ANBU. Itachi didn't want to join ANBU but his father did want him to. The Clan wanted a spy, but Itachi refused to spy against his own village like that. Ever since he had been put on medical leave, due to an injury that needed to properly heal, he had been avoiding his father. That was the reason why he had offered to take Kei and Sasuke off his mother's hands and take them along while he did some errands. His mother, his sweet mother who he missed dearly, had agreed. And so he had taken the two boys with him when he left the grounds, and he was thankful he had done so. Or else he would have lost them too.

_Flashback_

_Kei was squirming in his arms, and was trying to hit Sasuke, who was on Itachi's back as usual. Kei had been increasingly unruly, ever since Itachi had refused to carry him on his back like he did Sasuke. Itachi could count on Sasuke to hang on, but Kei he knew would not hang on. He had promised to do it when Kei was a little older, but the boy in question was still unhappy. Both Sasuke and him had started a play fight, and Itachi was not happy. Especially since Kei would hit HIM more than his target. _

_All that was forgotten instantly as the Clan gates came into view, and Itachi slowed. Something was not right. He couldn't see any guards. Putting Kei down, and instructing both to be quiet, he cautiously looked around. The two young boys quieted, since it had not been a suggestion but an order in that quiet serious tone of Itachi's. _

_Itachi made sure to keep in front of them, and moved forward. His eyes then saw something on the wall that made his eyes fly open. "Sasuke, take Kei somewhere safe. Get help."_

_Sasuke obeyed, picking up Kei and running. He felt it too, something was seriously wrong. He tried to run faster. Itachi was counting on him. Itachi, with that worry gone, slowly creepy forward, all his training showing. When he entered the compound, he stood in shock. He was now thankful that he had sent his brothers to get help. They didn't need to see this. Bodies lay everywhere on the blood soaked stones. Women, men, children, all lay. Many bodies, especially of those that he knew had been shinobi, lay indicating they had tried to fight back. Shaking his head, he focused on sounds of fighting. Pushing his feelings to the back of his head, he started to run fast toward the fighting._

_Just as he arrived, he saw his father go down. The intruder turned quickly, and Itachi saw that his mother was still standing. "Run, I'll hold him." She tried to do that, but the stranger was too quick. She was taken down before Itachi's eyes. Growling, Itachi's Sharingan activated. Then they were fighting. _

_It seemed forever before ANBU arrived on the scene. Itachi and the stranger were still fighting, so the ANBU joined in the fight. It wasn't that long until the stranger recognized that it was over and he fled. Most of the ANBU leapt after him, but one stayed behind to assist the wounded Itachi. No matter how good Itachi was, the stranger had been better. He was thankful help had arrived when it did, or he would have been finished. _

_End of flashback_

He had been in the hospital for two days, under the supervision of the medic-nins before they let him go. Sasuke and Kei had refused to leave his room the whole time. Sasuke had instantly run into a few Shinobi, who he gasped out the story to. Those Shinobi, happening to be ANBU off duty had split up. One had gone to get help, another to go help Itachi, and the remaining one guarded the two boys. It only took a minute to see ANBU traveling fast to the Uchiha compound.

After Itachi was taken to the hospital, the whole compound was secured and the search for any survivors started. There were none found, meaning only the three Uchihas remained. The Hokage himself had come to talk with Itachi in the hospital, and the news that he found out was troubling. The murderer had been an Uchiha, both having the typical Uchiha looks and the Sharingan. The Sharingan had been different than any he had seen before, though. The investigation had come up that all the Uchihas were accounted for, no one missing, the mystery began. Any Uchiha that had become missing-nin were also accounted for. They had been hunted down quickly and brought back to avoid the Sharingan getting in the wrong hands. So who the murderer could be was a mystery. The Hokage and Itachi kept between themselves who they thought the murderer could be. There was only one Uchiha since the beginning of the village whose body was unaccounted for, and that had been Madara Uchiha. Madara, though, couldn't possibly be alive. That was what most thought, but the Hokage thought that there was a possibility that he could be alive. So, the three remaining Uchihas were kept under heavy guard to make sure nothing happened to them.

Itachi and his brothers stayed in the Uchiha compound, and the guards remained outside. The village couldn't afford to lose the last Uchihas. All had taken what had happened hard. Kei was still very young, and so didn't understand what had happened. He stopped asking for his mother two months after the massacre. Sasuke took it very hard, but having both brothers helped. Itachi was even more protective of his brothers if that was even possible.

The village had become very protective of the last Uchiha and was just as protective of the two boys as Itachi. Sasuke returned to the Academy after three days and worked even harder. Whenever Itachi was on missions, the two had a whole ANBU squad watching along with a few main "baby sitters". The main one was the medic-nin Rin.

Rin had survived the Kyuubi attack, just barely through the efforts of her friends. She had been rushed to safety after being injured, and so lived to tell the tale. The main reason that she had been picked as their main babysitter was that they knew her, at least by face. She had become a regular fixture, along with Kakashi, in the home of Obito's parents. They had reached out to their son's teammates after his death, and both began to enjoy visiting. Kakashi and Rin had been devastated by their death, and thus took just as a protective stance to the two boys as Itachi. Kakashi, being one of the villages's best ANBU, was often out of the village in missions but visited when he was in town.

Itachi considered the two to be two of his closest, if not closest, friends and trusted his brothers to both of them. He had been playing matchmaker for the two ever since Rin had told him of her childhood crush, and just was only recently showing results.

A small cold hand tugged at his shirt, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Tachi, ice cream."

He smiled down at Kei. Glancing back into the house, and smelling the ruined lunch, he sighed. "Fine, we'll go out. Sasuke, go get ready."

Sasuke dashed inside and he went to get Kei presentable for public. Dressing Kei up in a clean outfit (who seemed to love getting lots of dirt on his clothes, even though he had no idea where the dirt came from), he came out to find Sasuke waiting impatiently.

Walking through the village, Sasuke got closer to Itachi. Those girls over there were giving him strange looks. Shuddering when some of them tried to surround him, he walked faster. Girls were scary and icky. It was like this wherever he went, meaning he got followed by lots of girls. They smelled funny too, and the pink…_shudder._

Itachi grinned. It seemed like his brother was growing up. He was already getting some fan girls. Oh, what fun he was going to have with this. Sasuke didn't like girls or pink, but that was what made it fun to see. Nodding at some older women who greeted him and who chatted happily at how cute little Kei was, he saw a couple of ladies who were talking with their daughters. They were giving Kei and him the LOOK, and he knew that Kei was already getting some fan girls. The little girls themselves didn't need any encouragement to get the LOOK. They were cooing at how cute the littlest Uchiha was. Sasuke noticed this, and shuddered anymore. He resolved to save his little brother from the scary girls. He started to think of a plan to do this.

After a quick lunch at a restaurant, Itachi decided to take his brothers to a park. They needed some encouragement to interact with others there age after all. They'll eventually forgive him for giving the fan girls the opportunity to ambush them. At least Kei won't notice that much. Sasuke will though.

Soon, Itachi was talking with an older ninja who was there with his son. He was talking, just not a lot, but did a lot of listening. He needed the recent news of what's been going on after all. Sasuke wondered away, holding his brother by the hand.

Nervously, he glanced behind him at the scary monsters following him. They were coming closer. He needed to hide until they went away, then he'll go away. Looking around frantically, he saw a bush he could hide in. Quickly, he ducked in and dragged Kei with him. He wasn't the first one there though. There was a blond boy hiding too.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is my hiding place." The blond boy whispered. He wasn't stupid enough yell. Why give those pink wearing monsters out there a way to find him? Peeking, he saw they were still there. They had been following him all day, ever since he had escaped his watchers.

Sasuke whispered too, seeing the wisdom of doing so. "There are monsters out there, and they are out to get me."

The blond boy's eyes went wide. "Wow, there are more of them! I'm hiding from some too. What do yours look like?"

"They wear pink and have lots and lots of ribbons on."

"Wow, the monsters following me do too. Do yours smell too?"

Sasuke shuddered, "Yeah, they stink won't leave me alone."

"Thay meanies!" Kei decided to add his two bits into the conversation.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Sasuke Uchiha and this is my brother Kei."

The blond boy grinned. "I got an idea to get rid of them, want to help?" After seeing their nods, he started telling them the plan.

Itachi was now wondering where the two boys had gone. There were an awful lot of little girls on the playground too. Seemed like the Uchiha tradition of attracting the horror known as fan girls would continue for another generation. After dealing with his own for years, he was happy to see the show. This was what Sasuke got for all the stuff he had made his poor older brother go through through the years. Innocent he may look, but he was far from it.

His attention was drawn to the bushes, which had just moved slightly. Then, as he was watching, a bucketful of something was thrown in the middle of the large gathering of pink and ribbons. Aka right in the middle of the fan girl gathering. The girls started to give off loud shrieks of terror and they scattered in all directions. He was finally able to see that the bucket contained, or did contain, black paint. There was also another bucket, this one full of a couple of snakes. The snakes, simple harmless garden snakes actually, started to move out of the bucket. That was what had made the girls flee and not even think about coming back.

He looked at the bushes and out of the bushes came three boys. Two he knew very well, and the other he knew well too. Naruto Namikaze, son of the beloved Fourth Hokage. Ah, that was who the other half of the large gathering of pink little people had been for. Naruto had been born in the chaos of the Kyuubi attack. After the death of his father, who had died sending the beast somewhere it will never come back from (can you guess where), Naruto had been the sign of new hope. He was beloved and adored through the village, and was fiercely protected. After all, his father had a lot of enemies who even now tried to kill him. But the ANBU and guards around him at all times allowed no harm to come to the blond boy.

Itachi was just wondering what he was doing here alone when a couple of ANBU and a panting man came running (well the man came running, the ANBU stayed out of sight).

"Naruto Namikaze….what….did….you….think….you….were….doing!" The man panted, glaring at the grinning little boy.

"But Ebisu, I was safe. See, the ANBU were here with me."

Ebisu glanced around and jumped to get out of the way of the green snake that just ignored him as it slithered away. Looking around, he noticed Itachi and the two others boys.

"Naruto! Apologize to Uchiha-sama for this mess."

"Now no need for that. The boys were just having a good time. No harm done." Itachi went into his Uchiha-droid mode as Sasuke called it. He just imitated the former Uchiha elders who were prime examples of the typical Uchiha stereotype.

"Is this true Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "Okay…well…then….I have to get back to the Honored Grandson, so…." He practically fled. Itachi didn't blame him though. He knew Naruto would be taken good care of and needed to get back to Konohamaru. Even at such a young age, that kid needed to be watched at all times. He would get into some very deep trouble if he wasn't. Itachi was glad Kei wasn't like that. Konohamaru was a good kid, just a handful.

"Hi Itachi!" Naruto waved.

"Causing trouble again, Naruto." Said boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ice cream!" Kei couldn't keep it in any longer. He wanted some ice cream now.

"Okay, Naruto want to join us?"

"Yep! Let's go Sasuke!" Grabbing Sasuke's hand, he started to basically drag the dark haired boy away. Grumbling, Sasuke tried to get his hand away but it was no use. Itachi picked up Kei and followed after them. The silent ANBU followed after him.

**I picked the name Kei for their little brother from a list of Japanese names. Out of them all, Kei really drew me. It means ** **1)** **"blessed, lucky," 2) "excellent," 3) "respect," 4) "square jewel," or 5) "wise." It got the name from w w w . 2 0 0 0 0-names . com / male _ japanese _ names . h t m, just without the spaces. **

**So this is my first Naruto fic. How did I do? If I got something wrong, oh well, my story. And if I spelled or misused any Japanese words, I'm not Japanese (though it would be so cool if I was), so please forgive me. **

**Review please. If any characters are OOC, well, this is an AU. Itachi didn't kill the Clan and Sasuke-kun doesn't hate him. **


End file.
